Yorokobi
by Michele H.L
Summary: Ryou has no more money to take care of himself or his little sister. Once he's hit rock bottom; Ryou sucks up his pride and works at interesting place called Yorokobi as an performer. And of course, an interesting place attracts interesting people. BxR. Cross dressing.
1. Welcome to Yorokobi!

**Stalker's Notes:** Yo! How is everyone doing? Sorry for the disappearance and lack of updates. I moved and all and where I moved to is a total change. I stay in a college town and it's a total change from being in a big city. Like seriously. Everyone here is to friendly my teeth is hurting and it isn't from my son's Halloween candy.

ANYWAYS! I've had writers block; and my creative juices are slowly flowing again. This story is a mixture of a song, my son's Halloween candy, my mind overworking, and my obsessing t thoughts of girly men in girly clothing. Damn you Black Butler! *shakes fist angrily* I know Halloween is now over, but whatever. Hope you like it. I sure did.

_Yorokobi means Pleasure in Japanese!_

* * *

_Yorokobi_

_Chapter 1_

_Welcome to Yorokobi_

Large blue eyes stared at the large building in front of him; it looked absolutely huge from his point of view. He slowly tugged the hand that he was holding onto.

"Ryou," she whispered shyly. "What are we doing here?"

The tall white haired man smiled before kneeling. "Well, this is where we're going to be living at from now on. Also, I am going to be working here from now on."

Ryou blinked before nodding as his sister tugged on his hand and they began to climb the large stone staircase. Over the large doorway read _"Yorokobi"_

Inside the large building was just as large and fancy looking as it was outside. Kisara stayed close like her brother had instructed but that didn't stop her from being curious or what Ryou had called being nosy. There were countless of girls around her brother age all dressed in pretty but short looking dresses.

"Who are they Ryou?" Kisara asked, tugging the boy hand.

"Oh, just some new friends." he muttered lightly before calling the attention of one of the said girls. Her hair was long and a curly blonde with emerald green eyes; and she was dressed in a short pink dress that showed much of her long creamy legs.

"Hey there, you must be Ryou!"

Ryou nodded slightly and smiled.

"Well, I'm Mana! And who is this cute little girl with you?"

Ryou smiled and tugged his sister forward. "This is my baby sister Kisara. Say hello to Mana."

Kisara smiled happily at the blond. "Hello there Mana-chan!"

"Oh my goodness she's so cute!" Mana squealed as she scooped the white haired girl into her arms and swung her around. "Maybe Ishizu-sama could find-"

"No!"

Everyone fell silent and froze at the sudden outburst. Even Mana froze and turned at Ryou. His pale hands were terribly clenched and his brown eyes flickered dangerously.

"No, she isn't going to do anything for Ishizu-sama! Now, give her here."

Wordlessly Mana placed Kisara down and frowned. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. Come on, I will show you to your room."

Neither Ryou nor Mana said another word.

* * *

Once Mana had showed Ryou her room, she wordlessly left; eager to gossip to the other girls about the new meat. Meanwhile, Ryou sighed as he sat on the twin sized bed and watched his sister run around the fairly large room; exploring all it had to offer. As she explored, the white haired man took this time to unpack both his things and his sister's and place them away.

It didn't show, but Ryou was tired. Though for the past year; he was always tired. After the tragic death of his father; Ryou was forcibly thrust into parenthood. With no other family to care for his eight year old sister; it had been decided for Kisara to enter the foster care system but Ryou surprisingly stepped forward and demanded guardianship. Few were against it, he was nothing but a college student, a low paying job and with barely any knowledge of taking care of a child. How he had won; he didn't know.(1)

After the guardianship was granted; Ryou worked hard to find another job. Although his first job as a clerk at a grocery store paid some bills, it wasn't enough. Soon his dilemma caught the ear of a caring friend at school.

Her name was Shizuka Kawai; a girl with a pure heart of gold. Shizuka told of the discreet business ran by Ishizu Ishtar. As Shizuka told Ryou about her business; Ryou quickly declined. But the brunette laughed it off and wrote the address of _Yorokobi _down and slipped it to him with a wink.

"Just come and visit; it will be worth your while. Promise."

Ryou had taken the paper but he had no intention of keeping or visiting.

But after three weeks and the threat of being kicked out his studio apartment, Ryou reluctantly took a cab to Ishizu's place of business. When he had met Ishizu, he was surprised. She was a young, foreign woman with a caring smile.

She assured Ryou that the name of her business was only a name. In no way did she condone in young women (and young men) selling their bodies for money. In this house; both women and men took pride of their sexuality and showed it off through seductive dancing and a bit of nudity (but she didn't force that policy)

"After all," Ishizu said with a smile. "Sex does sell."

Also in the meeting, she told Ryou that room and board was paid by performance and popularity. The more you were requested to perform; the more royalties you were entitled to.

"My sister won't be exposed to any of this will she?" Ryou asked with a frown.

"Of course not," Ishizu scoffed. "You aren't the only one who has a child in this house. I've set up a small center for them and even hired a nanny to care for them on the days you have to work—all for an extra fee of course."

Ishizu's cobalt eyes studied Ryou hard. "What do you say Ryou, do we have a deal?"

Ryou bit the inside of his cheek. "Deal."

* * *

"Ryou? Ryoooou-nii?"

Kisara climbed onto her brother's lap and pinched his cheek hard; officially gaining his attention.

"I've been calling you for five minutes Ryou!" Kisara huffed; her white hair fell into her light blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. I'm fine. Sorry, just a bit tired." Ryou muttered, a yawn soon followed to prove his point.

"Oh." Kisara huffed. "Anyway, this girl came in and said you have to see Ishizu-sama? Who is she?"

"No one of importance, now come on. Let's go."

Immediately Kisara latched onto her brother, eager to explore her new home some more. As soon as Ryou opened the door, there stood a girl, her hand in midair.

"Ah sorry," she said with a nervous smile. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Miho but everyone calls me Ribbon because of…anyway, I am the nanny of _Yorokobi_ and I was told to tend to her while you meet with Ishizu-sama!"

Kisara frowned at the smiling girl before looking up at her brother. "Do I really have to go with her?"

"I'm afraid so sis," Ryou smiled while kneeling. "But don't worry I will be back before you know it."

"Well, alright…" Kisara whispered. She didn't look all that happy.

"You know where Ishizu-sama's office is right?" Miho asked the smile still on her face.

Ryou nodded.

"Well, Alright then! Oh yeah, welcome to_ Yorokobi_!" With that, Miho happily skipped away, Kisara slowly following after her.

Ryou only shook his head and smiled.

* * *

Ishizu was carefully pulling on her black knee stockings when she heard a knock at her office door.

"Come in," she called before reaching for her silk white blouse.

"Ah, you wanted to see me Ish—o-oh I-I didn't mean to-"

"Nonsense Ryou," Ishizu laughed while waving the blushing boy inside. "You have nothing to be embarrassed of. Have you ever seen a woman without a shirt on before?" Ishizu asked amusement clearly in her voice.

Ryou shook his head and tried to look away. His boss was certainly…well endowed.

Ishizu chuckled as she reached for her stilettos. "Well, now that you're all moved in. I thought I would show you around myself." The Egyptian woman smiled. "Are you ready?"

Ryou nodded. "I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

Once they left the office, Ishizu had directed to a whole other part of the house. With each turn, the scenery completely changed. The air had smelled like sweet perfume but now it was overpowered by smoke from cigars and cigarettes. The dressing of the women became more revealing and a few men dressed the same way appeared here and there.

Pushing large wooden doors open, Ishizu stepped aside for Ryou to see. The room was _huge. _White clouds of smoke slowly traveled across the room as it escaped from the lips of the people who were lounging comfortably in equally comfortable looking couches and chairs. Young women and men walked around, carrying small trays of liquor and food.

Ishizu was greeted respectfully by her workers and customers once she walked in, carefully observing for any trouble whereas Ryou was eyeing the large stage sat far but in the middle of the room. A silver pole stretched all the way from the high ceiling to the middle of the dark colored stage floor.

"This is where the performances take place." Ishizu said, officially snapping Ryou out of his thoughts. She then pointed to a black curtained off section. "Over there is where the performers prepare and those red curtains over there are where…our customers receive private sessions."

"Private Sessions?" Ryou asked questionably.

"Nothing to worry about," Ishizu said with a dismissing wave of her hand. "Only our most veteran performers are allowed to give private sessions."

Ryou sighed and smiled in relief.

Ishizu smirked. "Now, let's get you ready for your first performance."

Immediately, the same smile disappeared along with the blood from his face.

"W-wha?"

"Of course," Ishizu said with a grin. "You can only learn the ways of_ Yorokobi_ through experience am I not right?"

* * *

This is to get my gears in writing working again because oh my goodness! I can't think of ish!

If you like it, review!

1* This little part is based off my personal experience. I was a child in the system and once I became of age, I was asked to become the guardian of my little brother. I went to court, people fought it, but I ended up winning.


	2. Skin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; so pretty sure I won't be getting money. But, you can send me some.

Stalker's Notes: Tired. I worked hard on this chapter; so be sure to review please. But thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorite's so far. They make me happy!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Skin_

* * *

Ryou stared at his new boss as if she had grown another head.

Ishizu simply stared right back though that smirk that she wore would be classified as deviant.

"Here at _Yorokobi_, every performer is evaluated on stage. I need to see what your strengths, weakness and how comfortable you are. Simple procedure tis all."

Ryou opened his mouth to say something but he closed it. He didn't want to risk this job by questioning anything that already made sense.

Knowing that showing she had won; Ishizu smiled. "Now, why don't I introduce you to some of the people that you're going to be working with?"

Ryou's shoulder's sagged. "Sure, why not."

Ishizu smiled happily at her new employee before leading him behind the red curtains. Behind the red curtains was like a man's wet dream. Numerous girls ran around in scantily clad outfits, leaving little to the perverted imagination. Ryou looked around in wonder and at the girls (and some men) happily chat with each other.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please?" Ishizu called to the others, wrapping her arm around Ryou in a comforting manner when others began to crowd around.

"Hey," a blonde male exclaimed happily. "Fresh meat!"

A blonde woman-who looked exactly like the boy beside her, elbowed him in the stomach roughly. "Damn it Joseph; why are you so freaking rude?"

"You can kiss my ass Alexis!" he shot back, now hunched over and clenching his stomach.

"I'm sorry; my brother can be a bit of an ass. My name is Alexis Rhodes-Wheeler; that's my twin brother Joseph Rhodes-Wheeler."

"But you can call me Joey!" Joseph said while smiling happily.

Joey's smile was infectious and Ryou couldn't help but smile back at the blond. "My name is Ryou Bakura. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Tea Gardner!" A brunette chirped, jumping in front of Ryou. "It's always nice to meet new performers at _Yorokobi!_" Tea then gestured to the red head that slowly approached the growing crowd.

"And this is Akiza Izinski-"

"Alright Tea, that's enough with the introductions. Ryou, you can meet everyone else later. Now, Joey I want you to get Ryou a song for his introduction performance."

Joey mock saluted Ishizu before bouncing off.

"Alexis, Tea, Akiza I want you to get ready for your performance. You three go on in twenty minutes."

Ryou watched as they girls nodded before going about their business. With a confused expression, he then looked up to Ishizu. "So, what am I supposed to do now?"

As if on cue, Joey reappeared with iPod touch and a pair of headphones and a bright smile. "Here you go sweet cheeks. Pick a good song! I'm rooting for you!"

Ryou blushed as he took the player. "U-um thank you."

Ishizu smirked and patted her new employee's shoulder. "I want you to pick a song from the playlist, make up some moves to go along with the song…you said have some dancing experience right?"

Ryou frowned. "Yes, I took a few performing art classes in my freshman and sophomore year but-"

"_Ishizu-sama!"_

The girl Ryou recognized as Mana ran up to Ishizu. Her large green eyes were wide in a panic while she tried to best to inhale all the air she could. "Ishizu-sama…your brother is here with the V.I.P. guest way earlier than we expected!"

It seemed as if Mana's panic automatically flew and attached itself onto Ishizu. Her own eyes widened before turning to the girls who were lazily walking around and chatting still.

"Listen up ladies! Bad news, Malik and the higher ups from Kaiba's Corporations are here early. Stop what you're doing and get ready. You all have two hours!"

Ignoring the cries of protest from her workers, Ishizu tuned back to Mana and Ryou. "Mana; I you to help Ryou with his costume, hair, and make-up understood?"

Mana nodded.

Sighing, Ishizu pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please, I am counting on you all; especially you Ryou. Good luck. Now, I need to go greet my guest."

As everyone watched them leave, Mana pulled Ryou farther into the room behind the red curtain.

"Come on, let's get you looking pretty!"

Ryou frowned while Mana pushed him in a stool and in front of a vanity mirror. Immediately Mana pulled at his white hair to style it.

"I'm guessing that these people from the Kaiba corporations are very important?"

Mana snorted. "They are like the most important and richest guys ever! The CEO even funds _Yorokobi_. So, whenever they're here; they all get the royal treatment."

"All? How many CEO's are there?"

"Oh," Mana giggled. "There is only one. His name is Seto Kaiba. Then there is the vice-president Yami Atemu; Chief Legal Officer Bakura Sato; the Chief product officer Marik Ishtal and then there is Ishizu-sama's little brother who is in charge of event planning for Mr. Kaiba."

Ryou whistled. "I'm impressed. It sounded like you have all that memorized."

"Yeah," Mana whispered.

If only Ryou had noticed the sad look on the blonde's face before he closed his eyes and listened to his chosen song.

* * *

"Ah, Kaiba. It's a pleasure to see you again." Ishizu said as she embraced her brunette friend. She smiled when he returned it before moving away.

"Yes, thing have been quite busy. We've just successfully took over I2 (1) congratulations. I suppose that's the main reason of your visit tonight?"

The white haired man who stood behind Kaiba smirked. "That and among other things."

The raven haired woman mirrored his look. "Well, come along. I will be sure that all your needs are taken care of."

Wordlessly, they all followed the Egyptian woman in the performance hall. Along the way, countless of women and men winked, seductively brushed themselves against the high rollers. Just one tip from any of them would pay of their expenses or needs for a month at least.

Shizuka stood next to the sectioned of V.I.P entrance; clearly waiting for the guest. Once she stepped forward, Ishizu excused herself muttering that she had matters to attend to but not before looking over her employee's attire in an approving matter. Shizuka chose to wear a tight wench styled bodice, tiny black pettishorts which were practically hidden underneath her black garter belt while Her fishnet styled stockings were also hidden due to her black knee high heeled boots. As they approached the entrance, Shizuka auburn curled hair fell in her face in a seductive manner as she bowed in front of superiors.

"Welcome to _Yorokobi_ sirs, is there anything I could get for you?"

"Nothing for right now Shizuka; I must say, you look enticing tonight." Seto commented as he sat in his regular seat.

Shizuka smiled as she slowly sat in the CEO's lap. Her creamy arms wound themselves around his neck before leaning up to whisper something in his ear making him chuckle.

The others rolled their eyes. This was nothing new.

"So Shizuka; have you recruited any fresh meat since our last visit?" Bakura asked as another performer found her way into his lap.

"Actually, I did. He's such a submissive one. He reminds me of you in a way; Bakura-sama. I'm sure you'll be pleased."

Bakura raised his brow. "Submissive huh? What's his name?"

Shizuka winked. "You'll have to wait and see."

Not satisfied with her answer, Bakura turned his attention to the woman that was trying her best to gain his attention.

* * *

Behind the red curtain, Mana happily stood in front of her latest creation. "Voilà! I am a pure genius! Alright Ryou, you can turn around and look at yourself!" Mana chirped before turning her newly made friend towards the mirror.

Once Ryou opened his eyes to look at his reflection; his mouth almost fell onto the table in front of him. His usually spiked hair was flattened by a hair straightener and was completed with bangs that covered by his hazel colored eyes which were touched with grey eye shadow that Mana applied. On his lips, Mana applied a peached colored gloss. The make-up and hair style was simpler than any hair or make-up Mana had done in the past but it only took a little to bring out the newbie's feminine side.

"I look like a girl," Ryou whispered.

"Of course!" Mana chirped. "That's what we strive for with the guys at _Yorokobi_. Believe it or not, a lot of men and women are into that kind of stuff." Mana said while placing her hand on her hip. "So, are you nervous?"

Ryou scoffed. "I'm terrified. I think my palms are sweating when I think about it. What if I mess up my performance and ruin a chance at a better life for my little sister? I can't mess this up…" Ryou admitted softly.

"Awe kiddo," Mana whispered. Biting her lip, she reached into her bra (which made Ryou cry out loud and blush) and pulled out a small white piece of folded paper. She unfolded it and inside was four see-through pills with white powder inside.

"Here, take one of these." The blond performer instructed placing the pill into Ryou's hand.

"What's this?"

"It's Molly (2) silly." Mana said before popping one into her mouth and swallowing.

"W-what I can't take this! It's wrong!" Ryou whispered dangerously, hoping that no one was listening in.

Mana rolled her emerald green eyes. "Don't get all dramatic. Listen, I am no way a drug user or anything but take it from someone who has more… _experience_ than you. This is your first performance; everyone is going to pay attention to you. Even Ishizu-sama; just one slip up could ruin your chance just like you said."

Ryou paled and swallowed. "So, what is this supposed to do to me?"

Mana smiled happily. "Just to make you feel so much better."

Ryou eyed the pill then Mana before popping it into his mouth and swallowing.

"Good boy! Now, let's get you dressed and then on that stage!"

* * *

As the sunlight slowly disappeared over the horizon in Domino city; the regulars of Yorokobi filled the showcase room. The customers varied in age and social status but they enjoyed what Yorokobi had to offer. The female performers wore outfits that enhanced their womanly curves; to the tight corsets and push-up bras to bottoms that showed off everything but their womanhood. As for the men, some too also wore what the woman wore but others wore tight leather; leaving the customers to fantasize what was underneath. As they sat in their seats and was pampered by the employee's, they patiently waited for the show to begin.

Ryou was feeling warm and light headed. His skin was a bit flushed; but made his skin a beautiful peach color.

"Alright, Ryou." Mana whispered. "You're about to go on. How do you feel?" she asked, running her manicured nails down his back.

"I feel wonderful," Ryou whispered back.

"Good. Now get ready."

Ishizu confidently strode onto stage dressed in a jewelry encrusted strapless bra and long lien skirt that shaped her lowers half perfectly. She slowly bowed to her customers and smiled.

"Welcome everyone to _Yorokobi_; tonight will be a fabulous treat to you all. Tonight you will all witness the debut of our newest performer Ryou. Please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. And remember, there will be no touching of any kind."

With that small message, Ishizu left the stage. Soon after, the soft jazz music that being played from nearly every corner of the showcase room turned began to boom with the sensual beat of the song chosen by Ryou. The lightening that was focused on the stage went completely dark; capturing the attention of all of the customers of _Yorokobi_-including the executives of the Kaiba Corporation.

_Boom…_

_Boom _

_Boom…_

_Boom_

_Boom…_

Suddenly, the lightening was turned back on and focused onto the stage. In the middle of the stage sat Ryou in a chair. The chair was turned away from the audience so they could only see his back.

Slowly, Ryou rose from the chair, the oversized white button up shirt that Mana had dressed in him slid of his shoulder. Slowly, his hips began to sway along with his straightened hair. His hands rose over his head then back to his body. Between his hands he grabbed and pulled at the large button-up shirt; popping some of the cream colored buttons in the process.

Ryou head lolled to the side as he stared at the crowd and grabbed onto the pole. Slowly, he raised his leg; giving the audience a good few of his pale thigh and the short black shorts.

Bakura leaned forward when Ryou began to pant heavily and continued to sway and walk around the pole. On the occasion; he would thrust his hips or sway his hips teasingly. He was hot, and dizzy. He began to sweat lightly. Whimpering, he undid his shirt completely, gaining cheers and hoots from the lecherous women and men in the audience.

* * *

As Ryou continued to dance, the women who were tending to the corporate's were now trying their best to get their attention back onto them.

The raven haired woman who sat on Bakura's lap began to run her well-manicured nails down his neck before leaning over and blowing teasingly into his ear.

"Come on Bakura-sama; why don't we go behind the black curtains?"

Her nails went down further.

"I can show you a better time than that newbie up there."

Yami and Marik began to chuckle at Bakura. Rolling his brown eyes, Bakura grabbed the woman's hand forcing her to stand up.

"You're right, come on let's go."

Shizuka watched as one of her lackie's follow Bakura behind the black curtain and smirked. "Well, that's one down and three more to go. What do you say Seto? Want to join them?"

Seto hummed thoughtfully; his blue eyes still on the new performer on stage.

"I don't see why not. But, I need to inform your boss that the boy up there is drugged. I can't believe Yorokobi would do something that desperate."

Shizuka's eyes widened at the CEO's observation before frantically turning back onto the stage. The song Ryou had chosen had finally come to the end but it seemed like he had become best friends with the dancing pole. Frowning, she stood up and hurried away, hoping to save both Ryou and Ishizu from embarrassment.

In the matter of minutes, Ryou was ushered away and quickly replaced by another dancer.

"That was a good call Seto." Yami commented over the rim of his cold up of Spiced Rum. "How did you know he was drugged?"

Seto chuckled. "I didn't."

* * *

Mana bit on her tongue when she hit the floor harshly. Her boss stood over her; her cobalt eyes were dark with anger. For Mana's protection, Joey and a few other male employee's stood behind Ishizu; ready to grab the woman if things got out of hand.

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking?" Ishizu hissed, her hands forming into tight fist.

"I'm sorry!" Mana whispered; again she tried hushing her cry of pain by biting her tounge when Ishizu kicked her hard in her side. "I was just trying to help the newbie relax. If he would've messed up, he would've cost you more than you made in one night!"

The Egyptian woman fell silent. But everyone in the room knew that Mana was right. One missed step on the stage could cost Ishizu a couple of thousand dollars easily.

Sighing in frustration, Ishizu pulled at her hair. "Whatever, fine. You're losing two days of pay for putting Yorokobi in danger. Joseph, did Duke take Ryou back up to his room?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, he took him up after Noa looked him over. He said he will be fine as long as he gets a good night rest."

"Good."

"Ishizu-sama," Shizuka called. "What do you want us to do now? Masika took Bakura into the black room about fifteen minutes ago."

"That leaves three more left. I want them all in the black room in an hour or two. You all know your jobs so get to it." Ishizu said turning to her loyal employees.

A chorus of "Yes, Ishizu-sama," rang throughout the room before Ishizu left.

Immediately Joey helped the blonde off the floor, sighing while doing so. "I swear kid. If Mahad was still here, he would so kick your ass right now. What were you thinking?"

"I-I didn't mean any harm…really. You're not going to tell my brother are you?" Mana whispered; looking up into Joey honey brown eyes.

Joey ruffled Mana's hair. "Nah, we all make mistakes. Just…be careful. Too many mistakes around here and you won't be here any longer."

Mana smiled and nodded.

Shizuka; who was watching the entire time roll her eyes. "Quit babying her." She turned to Mana and frowned. "You're lucky you got off easy."

Mana eyes widened. "B-But!"

"Leave her alone, Shizuka!" Joey yelled, standing to face the auburn in the eye. "You're nothing but a cold hard bitch. Shouldn't you be grinding your ass against some old man's dick for a fucking twenty right about now?"

Sneering, Shizuka turned and left.

"Joey," Alexis sighed while shaking her head. "What did I tell you about cursing people out?"

"Feh." Joey muttered. "Let's get back to work."

* * *

Chapter two is completed.

I2 is Industrial Illusions ran by Maxamillon Pegasus. Seto Kaiba and the others had brought the company in a hostile takeover.

Molly is new suburban drug. It's like ecstasy but it's supposed to be purer. It's been mentioned in a few songs like "Mercy" by KW, 2Chainz, etc.


End file.
